Her Fred
by sellthelie
Summary: Hermiones' thoughts on her Fred


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Her Fred**

**1/1**

* * *

It really was incredible. For someone who was so vivacious and had so much energy during the day, to look at him now, now quiet, and so peaceful, you'd think he had to have an identical twin. Although he did have one of them but then he was exactly the same. Hermione wondered to herself if Angelina thought the same thing as she watched George. More than likely, the two were like peas in a pod. So hard to tell the difference between them, but Hermione could always tell.

The obvious way was their hair. Even before they had begun styling it differently Hermione had always been able to differentiate her Fred from George. Fred has gone against the trend of his brothers, and kept his hair short, like Percy and Charlie. Unlike the other three who resembled shaggy dogs most of the time, it was cut fairly short. It didn't reach anywhere near his shoulders, just skimmed the bottom of his ears. One of her favourite things to do when they were cuddled up was run her fingers through it, but she didn't dare do it right now, she was enjoying watching him sleep.

Of course with him sleeping she couldn't see his eyes, in her opinion his best feature. They were the most brilliant shade of blue, the only thing Hermione could possibly use to compare them to was the ocean, but that seemed to pale in comparison to the shade of his eyes. The ocean didn't have the twinkle he had when he was thinking something incredible mischievous. Or cloud over when he was feeling particular emotional. And it most certainly didn't darken the way his did when he gave her that look that told her that he was taking her away from wherever they were, and she wouldn't be leaving the bedroom for a good while. Although that was one of her favourite looks, the one that moved her most was when he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he was just happy that she had chosen him.

His lips were such prominent feature on his face. They were part of why she had been so drawn to him to begin with. His smile was so warm and engaging, and when he turned it full-wattage on her, she had been powerless to resist its charms. It had pulled her in and she had no desire to turn away from it when it did. There were other good things his lips did. They let out that booming laugh of his, which brightened the room every time. He could engage any one in a conversation, about nearly anything. She couldn't count the many conversations they'd had that lasted through the night on who knows what.

But the thing she enjoyed most about his lips was when he used them against hers. Whether he was moving them gently, slowly but insistently or hard, fast and ferociously. It never failed to make her stomach flutter and weak in the knees.

Hermiones' eyes roved further down his body, and coming to rest on his chest. Now he wasn't tall and lanky like some of his brothers, or stocky like Charlie, but he was built just the way she liked it. Although Viktor and the few boyfriends that followed varied between well built, and a slim build, with Fred she had found the perfect body for her. He was tall, but not to tall for her. His muscles were defined but not like a wrestler. Everything about him was in perfect proportion, Wizard robes hid most of it away from others view, for which she was glad. She didn't want those silly teenage girls who frequented the twins shop ogling her man.

Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. Reaching out she skimmed one of her hands down his arm. She had never felt safer than she did when Fred put his arms around her and held her close. Moving her hand of his arm, she rested the palm on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath he took.

She jolted a bit when one of his hands come up and entwined its fingers with hers.

"I know I'm a spunk and all that love," Fred muttered groggily, "But do you think we could hold off the ogling till a more godly hour not…" turning his head, "bloody four am."

"Sorry honey," Hermione whispered, snuggling up to his side, "I woke up and was presented with the most delectable sight, and just couldn't tear myself away."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Night love."

Hermione smiled, as she lay there wide-awake in his arms. Savouring the feeling of being held by the one she loved, her Fred.


End file.
